mabinogiprosfandomcom-20200214-history
Mirage Missile
A skill that allows for loading up the erg of a mirage, which has been developed by using mana, on a bow and shooting. This skill can potentially incur great damages on a multitude of enemies. The enemy that is hit with the mirage missile falls into a kind of shock state, as if fallen into a mirage in the middle of a sandy desert. The enemy's HP will fall significantly, and infect any others nearby with the same symptoms. As low as the HP may get, however, it will not fall below 1. Details * Elf-only skill. * Attacks a single enemy at first, after which that enemy and surrounding enemies will start losing life at a constant rate for a set period of time. ** This is known as "shock" damage. However, it should not to be confused with the Shock skill. ** Upon original impact, arrow damage is applied followed immediately by shock damage. *** If the target is killed upon impact, the effect will still spread to surrounding enemies. ** If used on a monster that is astride a horse (such as Ruin Guardian), the horse will be infected, too, and vice versa if the horse is hit. ** The shock effect will also spread to nearby monsters in sleep states (i.e. mimics, sulfur golems, etc) without "waking" them. *** This can be useful to distinguish between mimics and the chest with the key. ** Enemy life cannot fall below 1 as a result of shock damage. *** This makes Mirage Missile effective for weakening monsters to tame, since it reduces their HP to 1, without killing them. ** Shock damage does not apply to enemies with Natural Shield level 3. *** It can work on levels 1 and 2. ** Shock Damage does not stack, regardless of how many people use it on the same target. ** Shock damage is still reduced by defense stats and is completely negated if the target has more defense than damage done by the skill (No number is shown and no damage dealt). *** For instance. If a target has 50 defense against rank F Mirage then the target will take no damage and will simply be a "carrier" for the effect, still effecting those around it. *** The exact formula for Mirage Missile is (Max_Damage-Defense)x(1-Protection). **** Max_Damage is the maximum damage mirage does at the current rank. ** Shock damage will not take effect if the target defends, Similar to level 3 Natural Shield. *** Damage from the initial arrow will still connect however. *** Loading defense after the shock effect starts will not reduce damage. * The shock damage is calculated for each time it effects a person, not the total. ** For example, at Rank F, it will do 10-40 damage every three seconds, for a total of 50-200 damage ** The shock effect time and damage go up with higher skill rank. The mana consumption increases as well. * Skill training overlaps. For example, if you perform an attack that fits the "Infect five at once" requirement, it will fill the "Infect four" and "Infect three" etc. at the same time, making training easier. ** Infection count only applies to enemies in range that haven't been affected yet. ** Number of enemies infected is from initial shot, not total duration. * An enemy carrying the Mirage Missile effect can "infect" other enemies if it moves close enough to them. ** Party members and pets will not be affected by the skill. ** Tamed monsters will not be infected. * Barrier Spikes can be infected. * Aim speed is dependent on the player's Elf Ranged Attack rank, and each shot uses up one arrow. ** A user will not be able to hold aim on an enemy at 50% like you can with Elf Ranged Attack. However, if the use cancels aim (with the skill still loaded), walks, then aims again the aim meter will start at 50% rather than 0%. This can be done multiple times. * Using Antidote Potions will not cure Mirage Missile status. It is not considered the same as Poison. * While the skill is loaded, the user may only walk, much like Magnum Shot. You do not have to walk however if you have a Crossbow equipped. * There is a damage bonus based on player's Intelligence. * The skill can be used on and affect other players in PvP, and it can infect anyone, even players who are not in PvP. ** If you infect someone in PvP, and an infected person gets within range to you, you can catch your own infection. * Some monsters fail to aggro from a Mirage Missile hit. * Final Shot does not affect Mirage Missile's Load time. ** However it will affect it's aiming speed, like usual. * As a Ranged ability, Mirage Missile's effects are shunted by Natural Shield and the arrow and poison can be dodged with Evasion. Summary Obtaining the Skill * Talk to Castanea about skills to start the quest. * Head south-west from Filia to the Rhino marking. Then Use the L-Rod (or Cold L-Rod) between the rhino mark and the mana tunnel to the east of it and find a Giant Stone Statue. ** Alternatively, use the mana tunnel closest to the Rhino mark and head north-west. ** Avoid all sink holes, as there are a couple in the region. * Click the statue with empty hands to harvest a "Yellow Heart of Giant Stone Statue". It may take several attempts. * Bring this to Castanea. She will give you a "Crystal of Elemental." ** The Crystal of Elemental cannot be traded or stored on pets. * Clear Longa Desert Ruins Dungeon (normal) with The Crystal of Elemental in your inventory. Complete the quest after finishing the dungeon to receive the skill. ** You can bring a party with you to clear it. ** It doesn't matter what you drop as long as you are the leader. (Assuming that you and your party created the dungeon) ** Make sure you do not drop the crystal to enter the dungeon. Hint: Bring two people to search for the "Yellow Heart of Giant Stone Statue" to make finding it easier. Training Method Rank F Rank E Rank D Rank C Rank B Rank A Rank 9 Rank 8 Rank 7 Rank 6 Rank 5 Rank 4 Rank 3 Rank 2 Rank 1